


Why He Even Brings The Thunder

by Majutsushi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mordern AU, alexander is an opposing attourney, james is a secretary, james isnt very emotionally stable, tags will probably be updated as this goes on, thomas is an attorney, updates twice a week hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majutsushi/pseuds/Majutsushi
Summary: An old friend comes back into James' life. He doesn't intend for his feeling to go haywire like they do. He has to work for Thomas now. Will he let this love slowly eat hhim up, or confess and have Thomas hating him forever?





	1. Chapter 1

_[From Thomas Jefferson:] So, you gonna be here anytime soon?_

_[To Thomas Jefferson:] Yeah, yeah. Give me 5._

⠀

James was on his way to pick up an old friend, Thomas Jefferson, from his six year "vacation" to France. Yes, he had felt betrayed when Thomas had left him, leaving him with almost no friends at all. Even though they had kept in touch, texting each other sone thug ever couple months, he knew that Thomas would seem like a whole new person. 

As James hurried through the glass door of the airport and headed towards where he thought he needed to go.  _Why did I decided to do this?_  He asked himself. James had only been to an airport once in his life. As he stared around at the mass of people, he slowly began to feel claustrophobic. Letting out a sigh, as to try to comfort himself, he spotted his old friend.

James Madison blinked at him, feeling his mouth slowly gape open. He had never realized how, what was the word, attractive? Thomas was. His neatly groomed beard, his frizzy but beautiful hair, his charming smile. He had never realized this about him.  _James!_ He scolded himself and quickly threw whatever had just happened away in hi mind and approached Thomas.

"Thomas?" James felt his voice waver slightly.

"James!" Thomas turned to the smaller man and smiled. His dark complextion looked even better up close. James did have to admit that Thomas had always been the better looking one. "How have you been?"

"I've been good!" answered James. "How about you?"

"I've been great! I can't wait to start working." Thomas replied as James began to walk out, the other man following him.

For some reason, James had promised to drive him to his houe.

As they approached James' car, a small, ugly gray car, James took his keys out of his pocket. James opened the driver's side door and Thomas got into the passengers side.

Thomas' hair brushed up against the roof of the car, and he looked quite uncomfortable.

James, noticing this, said, "Sorry, I know it's small-"

"It's okay." Thomas replied. As James began to drive, he heard Thomas begin to rant about something, nothing too interesting. James dropped a few  _mhmms_ and  _yeahs_ in there as to not seem too rude.

"Y'know, it's great to see you're still the same after all these years." James managed to slip in inbetween one of Thomas' pauses to think.

"You too." Thomas added with a small laugh. "In all honesty, though, you're still a great listener. I have no idea how you put up with me in High School! I used to go on and on..." His words began to fade out again as James began to focus on the road.

Once coversation really got James interested though. It was about how France was.

"In France, it's lovely, really. The Eiffel Tower, the way people speak," Thomas kept going about how he was so happy to have been able to visit this place. "and don't get me started on the food." He added.

"I've always been interesting in other cultures, as you know." James replied. "Maybe you could tell me a few things about how it is over there sometime."

"Yeah, maybe I could." Thomas said. James could feel the man's gaze on him for a few seconds, before slowly moving to watch the road, directing James incase he didn't know where to go. __

⠀

As the car began to pull up to Thomas' house, James began to marvel at how big it was.  _How could one person possible live in such_  a _huge house._

Once James had pulled into Thomas' driveway, he looked over at the man, still ranting on about how he debating oming back, with what how America was these days.

It suddenly hit him like a truck. He couldn't take his gaze off on his old friend.

"You work at this place I'm going to, right? Secretary?" Thomas asked. All James could do was nod, and Thomas got out of his car with a thank you.

Once James had gotten back on the road, he could barely concentrate. He was thinking about that Thomas.  _Could this be what I think it is?_ He thought to himself. _James, no._

_Don't do this._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was quite normal for James. He got ready for work like he always did, taking a nice and warm shower and grabbing a granola bar.

He grabbed his keys and bag and hurried to his car. James was excited to see Thomas at work. They had so much catching up to do.

When he arrived at work, he was hoping he could just get to his office. To no avail, he heard Washington call his name.

"Yes, Mr. Washington, sir?" James turned around, facing the president of the law agency.

"Meet me in my office in five." Washington said simply before turning and walking into his office. James was quite confused, but just shook his head.  _Don't worry._ He kept telling himself.

James dropped his bag off in his office and hurried to Washington's office. He was worrying so much, he hardly noticed Thomas standing there. He glanced at Thomas with a confused smile, before looking at Washington, sitting on his huge leather chair. The office was much different that the others, with green walls, Washington's desk was a dark red, almost maroon. It somehow felt much more relaxed in this office.  _Why,_ he wondered,  _is his office so colorful, while everyone else's is so boring?_

"Mr. Madison." Washington's words stopped James' wondering thoughts. "I need you to help Mr. Jefferson here out today. From what he's told me, you two are old friends. Anyway, if he needs help, just help him." He instructed.

"Yes sir." James responded, turning to Thomas.

"Thank you." Washington nodded, which seemed to be James and Thomas' cue to leave.

James stepped out of the office with Thomas behind him.

"I have a question." Thomas immediately said as they stepped out of the office.

"Yes?"

"Where's the coffee maker?"

 

 

James did his normal work throughout the day, with a few questions from Thomas every now and again. Normally, James would've disliked having to help someone when they could easily figure these things out by themselves, but James didn't really mind Thomas. Everytime he asked a question, he would strike up a conversation, and James enjoyed talking to his old friend, despite his shy exterior.

At the end of the day, he had gotten a lot of work finished and Thomas had received a case, in which the defense attorney was Alexander Hamilton, someone both James and Thomas has known since middle school. This had set Thomas off.

"I can't believe he became a lawyer! When we were in high school, I used to always talk about wanted to be a lawyer, and now he just steals  _my_ dream?! I bet he thinks he's better at it than me! I'm going to prove him so wrong." Thomas had rambled on and on about Alexander. During school, they both were always so competitive. James remembered that in middle school, they would see who could drink their milk fastest. They had both gotten sick many times doing this before the principal had a talk with them and made them stop. James chuckled slightly at this memory.

While Thomas was ranting, James had caught himself staring at Thomas. He felt a jab of jealousy everytime he mentioned Alexander.  _Why?_ he wondered to himself. Then it hit him like a truck.

In high school, Alexander and Thomas had dated, if only briefly. 

_Stop,_ he told himself,  _Whatever you feel for Thomas, Alexander Hamilton, of all people, isn't going to take it away from you._ Despite telling himself this, he couldn't focus the whole way back to his house. He had too many thoughts running through his mind.

 

Later that night, James had received a text from Thomas.

9:36 PM  _[From: Thomas Jefferson:]_ Hey James, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow! It'll offer us a chance to catch up.

James had practically squealed when he saw this message. He immediately responded.

9:37 PM  _[To: Thomas Jefferson:]_ Yeah!

9:41 PM  _[From: Thomas Jefferson:]_ It's a date then?

9:41 PM  _[To: Thomas Jefferson:]_ It's a date.

James changed Thomas' name in his phone from Thomas Jefferson to Thomas with a smile.  _A date._ He thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! leaving comments will inspire me!! <3


End file.
